


Day 2: Survivor

by orphan_account



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Jack Wright Centric, Promptober 2019, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Waking up in the Void was not the worst experience of Jack’s life. That title belongs firmly to actually existing in the Void.





	Day 2: Survivor

Waking up in the Void was not the worst experience of Jack’s life. That title belongs firmly to actually existing in the Void.

The Shadowmaker liked to play games. It’d soon learned that dangling Sammy in front of Jack would elicit the strongest emotional responses, especially if Sammy was in danger. Listening to his fiance confront demons and politicians and homophobic sheriffs and freaking robots in King Falls while he had to sit idly by was the sweetest emotional torture the Shadowmaker could manage. It was a stab of hope and dread all in one go.

Sammy was here. Sammy was searching for him. Sammy still loved him.

Sammy was in King Falls. Sammy was too close to the Shadowmaker’s grasp.

It could snatch him up any minute and Sammy wouldn’t have Jack’s knowledge or research to protect himself from the Shadowmaker’s manipulation. 

At least Jack knew what had taken him thanks to the book. Sammy in the Void might fall prey to the Shadowmaker’s puppet Debbie. The visage of a desperate scared woman the monster used like the lure of an anglerfish. She’d convince him the Shadowmaker could hurt him directly, and in doing so giving the Shadowmaker the power to do it.

The Shadowmaker couldn’t affect its victims directly without their belief. Instead it manipulated the world around them, twisting and turning and isolating until the effects of solitary confinement set in, the intense anxiety and sensory deprivation taking over. 

That was another favorite of the monster that kept him captive. Isolation and darkness with only Sammy’s voice drifting in from some unknowable direction. It gave Jack a lot of time to think and push and figure out how to effect the world around him. He’d even managed to make contact with other people here, spreading an internal disease of information within the Shadowmaker’s world. 

No matter how much control the Shadowmaker had over the world when it wanted, it had to _ concentrate _. This was no omniscient being, it was a monster with weaknesses and Jack would exploit them for all he was worth.

Sammy was here. Sammy was searching for him. Sammy still loved him.

Sammy was coming and Jack was going to be ready to fight for all he was worth. 

Until then, he just had to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Read by Grammarly.com  
Thank you Grammarly for your good software haha
> 
> You can find my prompt sheet here: https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/854695


End file.
